Not a Shipmate
by Lindsay2
Summary: Wyna finds herself bored on the Langoud when a mysterious woman arrives. What is this feeling? A shoujo-ai story.


I don't know if I'll continue with this story since I don't really write fanfiction. This is a shoujo-ai story involving Wyna and an original character. Any comments would be appreciated, and remember, I don't own Thousand Arms or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them. ^^; 

Wyna rested her elbows on the railing of the outer deck and watched as a few of the resident children sat on the end of the isle and let their feet drag in the water. Langoud was by no means fast, but it was big, and got you where you wanted. She let a big sigh escape her as her head bobbed and hung over the railing, now along with her arms that she has relaxed.

Life has become boring for her. Meis had left with Sodina, Kyleen with Nelsha, and Soushi with a priestess that had been 'soiled' somehow. If Soushi hadn't been such a big part of their journey together, her old man would have killed him on the spot. Only Muza had stayed, but she knew why. The lumbering fool still hadn't been able to mutter out why he really did, and he still couldn't hold himself in front of her. At least dates with Meis had been interesting. She got to hear about other women, and what it was like to be a free man, doing whatever you wanted!

She sighed again, resenting every man alive at that moment. Only Muza to go out with, but she usually only got him drunk so that she could go back to her own room. No one else ever had the nerve to ask her. Langoud pirates because she was her old man's daughter, and people in other towns because they had the misconception that she was a man.

That still complexed her. Full breasts fitted in a small bikini top were always there to assure her of her femininity, but somehow others missed it. She gave up and settled on a supposed thought that it was her hammer.

The Langoud began it's jerky stop and the children at the edge of the water fell in. That was always their favorite part, the rough push into harbor. She herself had also loved it as a child, but it had long since lost it's fascination. She pulled herself up and headed toward the front of the large vessel. No wet boots for her today, please.

"Wyna!" Two voices cried out to her at the same time, one sounding a bit more enthusiastic than the other. Muza rushed up, blushed as usual, and asked for the routine date that belonged to their new location. This time her answer was no; feeling as depressed as she was, all she wanted was to work out some frustration in a local sparring match. After a quite blue puppy like man left her side, one who was much larger around the middle approached her.

"Deary, we're picking up some land pirates to take to Burutto. Don't rough 'em up, and don't flap that sailor mouth of yers!" Her father was in no mood to joke today. She wondered what kind of business people like that had on Langoud. She had always been warned against land pirates, even though that wasn't what they commonly called themselves. Maybe today would release her from the monotonous schedule she lived.

Breezing by her father while mumbling, "yeah yeah" she found herself already out the doors and on the passenger entry deck. There were lots of people in this town, and for some reason, already a large portion of them were spreading onto her ship!

"Excuse me, Madam, could you tell me where I might find the captain? I have some business to discuss with him." A pleasantly deep voice roused her ears, and the word 'madam' furthered her intrigue.

One shake of her head, and she tossed those silly girly thoughts out. "Now you look here Mister, I am a..." her sentence left off as she realized she was going to tell the stranger she was a man. This was the first time someone unfamiliar had ever addressed her as female.

"...er, I am the captain's daughter, and if you have any business, you can discuss it here with me!" She raised her fist and narrowed both her eyes, though one was hidden under a red leather eyepatch.

"Well, first mate, or whatever you call yourselves here on a boat, I'm a woman, and I'd like it if you acknowledged me as so. I am the leader of the group heading to Burutto, and I am in no mood to stand here lollygagging with some blonde!"

That was it, Wyna had had it, no matter what that old man said. No yellow, backwoods scavenger was going to call her 'some blonde'! Her already raised fist moved forward with a thrust, but was quickly diverted. She found herself face to the ship side, assaulting fist held behind her back, and free hand slammed against the side as well.

"Listen, little girl. I don't care what kind of badass you think you are, don't challenge me or I _will_ win. I'm sure the captain wouldn't want his precious jewel to get hurt." Her assailant pressed against her close, moving cool lips close to Wyna's ears.

"Or maybe that's what turns you on, kitten, but don't mess with me anyway. You obviously don't know a real woman when you see one."

Like that, the stranger clicked her heels and left. Wyna watched in amazement as she left. Maybe she was right, the new passenger was a fine example of a woman, or at least, the kind of woman Wyna had always wanted to be. Sure, some people saw her that way, but this was different. Her head swirled when she realized she wasn't sure why. Lately she'd been trying to reaffirm her femininity by getting dates, and here she was wishing she could throw it away to be more...

Wyna huffed and gritted her teeth, but even so, the woman's profile kept popping into her head.


End file.
